Perhaps There is Hope for Your Girl Yet
by FrecklesAzure
Summary: Emma Swann needs to stab Killian's heart go get Excalibur and everything she thought she ever wanted in life. What will stop her from turning down such a dark path?
1. Chapter 1

Emma lay on the floor of her stone cellar, thrown back from the force of the sword.

"Did you really think it would be that simple, dearie?" Gold said, laughing maliciously at her. "If you want that sword you're going to have to pay the price."

Emma rolled over onto her back to look back up the ghostly figure.

"And what exactly is the price?" she asked him.

He waved her finger at her taunting her. "Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to." He said, "and by that look on your face I think you already know what the price is." Emma's face was set in a deep frown that fell even further when he spoke for their was only one thing on her mind or rather only one person that he could be referring to.

* * *

"Now I know you'll try and fight it like you always do, but eventually you'll realize there is no other way then to pay the price with his life," said Gold as he walked into the dark shadows of the cellar and disappeared, leaving Emma alone in the cold, dark cellar.

"All these years and you never came across a book that told you how to get rid of the darkness in someone?" Hook said.

"No and it's not for a lack of trying," Belle said, downing the rest of her glass. "With Rumple it was different though. It was always about his son and so despite all of the bad and horrible things he did I could see the good in him until he didn't have a son and then I didn't know what I saw in him anymore."

"Aye, it would make it a lot easier if I knew Emma's intentions. Henry's safe though and she seems to have no qualms against him still hanging out with Regina so I don't suppose this is a family issue this time. I'm worried every last ounce of good in her is gone and I'm too late." said Hook looking off into the distance. Belle was silent. She didn't have a response that would comfort him. Granny came to the counter and offered her a refill but Belle declined waving her hand over the glass that she was done for the night.

"Well I better get off to bed. I want to get an early start at the library tomorrow and see if any books from Camelot came over. This might surprise you but I haven't read every book in the world yet. Perhaps there is hope for your girl yet," said Belle, patting Hook on the back. Hook nodded in silence as Belle grabbed her rose off of the table and headed back to the pawn shop.

"Hope is about the only thing I have left," said Hook under his breath before downing the rest of his glass.

* * *

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"What am I not allowed to pick you up from school anymore?" said Emma.

"No. I just wasn't sure if you had time with your new…extracurricular activities," spoke Henry.

"Don't worry kid. I'll always have time for you."

"Sure," said Henry, not sounding so convinced.

"Who's the chick?" Emma pointed towards Violet walking away from the bus stop. Her and Henry had been talking moments earlier.

"Oh that's Violet. She's from Camelot. I was just showing her around school."  
"So you liiikkkkke her? Well why don't I make her come back on over here." Emma raised her hand to use magic.

"No!" shouted Henry pushing her hand back down. "Don't do that, she's actually pretty annoying. I was getting tired of her hanging around anyway," lied Henry.

"Oh well in that case tell me about school."

"It was great. Everyone was really nice to me and I don't need you to try and fix anything."  
"No need for the attitude kid. I was just curious."

"You're always trying to fix everything and using your magic to intervene but I don't need you always saving me from everything. I can handle it."

"I know you can handle it kid. I just can't help looking out for you." Emma gave Henry a side hug as they walked along the street but the hug felt empty and cold as if it were from a stranger.

"Look I've got a lot of homework tonight can we just go home." Henry said hurrying up their pace.

"You know you don't have to do your homework Henry. No one is going to bother you about it." Henry rolled his eyes at her, "Fine then can I go to Granny's and get shakes before some new town disaster happens and they stop serving food ?"

"Sure..sure. Get me a chocolate one and I'll meet you at home."

"No fries?" he asked her.

"Nah I'm feeling kind of sick."

"I thought dark ones didn't get sick," he said to her sarcastically. Emma shot him a serious look back that told him to move on. "Fine, what are you going to do?" asked Henry. Emma sighed and looked around. She hadn't set foot in Granny's since after they got back. She didn't feel welcome anymore.

"Work on my plan I guess."

"and exactly what is this plan of yours? Something that involves evil I suppose?" "No it's something that will keep you safe and keep this town from ever needing to be saved again." she said. Henry sighed and walked off towards Granny's. Emma was no longer paying attention. As she was speaking with Henry she spotted Hook across the street, walking with his head down.

"Hey handsome, what are you up to?"

"Oh are your referring to me?" said Killian, keeping up his walking pace.

"Well you're my boyfriend aren't you?" teased Emma in a sing-song voice.

"I never signed up to be a bloody pyschopath's boyfriend."

"So that's what you think of me." said Emma, stopping on the sidewalk. Killian stopped and turned towards her. He couldn't help it.

"Yes, that's what I think of you. This isn't who you are."

Emma stared at him for a moment before starting to walk again. "Well we can agree to disagree Killian, but in the meantime why don't you come have shakes with Henry and me. Maybe I can show you that I'm even more fun then I used to be." Killian stared at her mesmerized. For a moment he had seen the old Emma start to come out in her face but then the darkness consumed her again.

"Fine, for Henry's sake I guess." He said.

Back at the house Henry was home with two chocolate shakes and a large fry.

"Hey Killian. I didn't know you were coming over…ever again. I only got two shakes."

"Well according to your mother, her being the dark one doesn't affect our relationship at all so here I am." said Hook.

"Ignore him Henry. We're just having domestic problems. Every couple has their spats."

"I would consider this a bit more then a spat love." spoke Hook

"Mom are you ok?" Henry asked. Emma had all of the sudden sat down, her face looking rather pale. Both Henry and Hook rushed to her side.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She said waving them both off. "The smell of the French fries just made me a bit nauseous. "I'm just going to go into the bathroom and freshen up." She said excusing herself from the room.

"So just one fry?" asked Hook after Emma had left the room.

Henry shrugged, "She said she didn't want any, that she was feeling sick."

"I assumed the dark one didn't get sick," said Hook taking a fry out of the bag.

"You should stay. It'll make it less awkward for me. She's obsessed with having these perfect family nights with me where we don't do any homework and just eat junk food and play video games all night. I'm tired of it."  
"Don't worry mate. I won't make you suffer through another night of junk food alone." said Killian, stumbling over the term "junk food." He wasn't entirely sure what that meant.

In the bathroom they could both hear Emma throwing up. The boys exchanged questioning glances but said nothing. A few moments later Emma emerged, wiping her mouth with her elbow.

"Everything alright, Love?" Killian asked.

"I'm fine." said Emma defensively. "So what will it be Henry? Our usual?" She waved her hand and instantly an array of junk food appeared. Soda lined the window sills, seven boxes of pizza appeared on the kitchen counter, the freezer was stocked with ice-cream, the coffee table lined with bowls of M &M's, licorice, and other candies. Henry shot Hook a quick "I told you so" glance. Hook couldn't help but smirk.

"Looks great Mom. How about we just watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure anything you want. Go look something up online and I'll get it for you. Just tell me what you want." Henry went upstairs to use the computer in his room.

"See we still have fun around here," Emma said turning towards Killian.

"I can see that. I just wish you would stop lying to everyone."

"Lying? I'm not lying to anyone."

"You're keeping secrets Emma, dark secrets I assume."

"Oh Killian you worry too much." Emma moved over towards the coffee table and grabbed a licorice stick.

"Then what's in your basement Emma and why do you have it locked? Tell me that's not a secret."

"It's not a secret," she said smirking at him, biting the end off of the licorice. "I'll show you what's down there but after Henry goes to sleep."  
"Mom how about the new Avengers movie?" Henry shouted from upstairs.

"Sounds good!" with a flick of her wrist the movie was playing on the TV. Henry ran back down the stairs. Emma patted the sofa cushion next to her, beckoning Killian to come sit next to her. He reluctantly gave in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Henry was asleep on the couch, crashed after a sugar high. Emma was nestled into the crook of Hook's arm, his hand delicately playing with her hair. For now everything felt normal and right, but he knew he had to ask her.

"So does this count?"

"Does what count?"

"Henry's asleep. Can you show me your basement now."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"No but I need to know."

"Fine, let's go."

Emma picked up his hand and led him to the cellar door. She stopped at the door and dropped his hand to undo the lock.

"You know I do love you, even if you don't believe me now that I'm the dark one," she said to him. "I wish I didn't love you. It would make showing you this a lot easier."  
"Showing me what?" Emma didn't answer him but instead unlocked the door and disappeared down the stairs into the darkness. Killian followed her.

"Bloody hell Emma. You have an entire cave down here." Emma didn't answer him, but kept moving forward toward the sword.

"What's that?" He asked her, drawing closer with her. "Excalibur. You brought Excalibur with you," He looked at Emma for confirmation. She only nodded. Killian drew closer to the sword. He saw her dagger laying next to it. Killian traced the design along the side of the sword and let his finger run across the dagger with the same design.

"Is this what will set you free? Reuniting the dagger with the sword?" Emma didn't say anything.

"Emma if this is will what will set you free then let me help you. We can find a way to release the sword from the stone."

"I already know how." She said solemnly.

"Then how? What do you need from **…"** Killian's words were cut short as he gasped. Emma had plunged her hand into his chest and ripped his heart out. It stood beating in her hand before them.

"I need your heart. You're the price I have to pay to keep the light out. If the light comes back I won't be able to protect everyone, to protect Henry."  
"Swan," Killian pleaded. Emma clutched his heart tighter, making it impossible for him to speak. She approached the stone and laid his heard next to the sword.

"If I pierce your heart with this dagger then the sword will be mine." She looked back at him one last time. "I'm sorry Killian." Emma raised the dagger over her head, ready to strike his heart.

The dagger fell out of her hands away from his heart as Emma leaned to the side and wretched her guts out. She was overcome with a wave of nausea. She threw up twice, leaning towards the ground. Comforting hands rubbed her back and moved aside her hair.

"Emma what's wrong? You threw up before the movie and twice during it. Are you sick?"

"Dark ones don't get sick." She said, looking up at the ghostly figure of Gold standing over her. He shook his head at her, confirming that this wasn't normal.

Emma pushed Killian away and got up. She grabbed her dagger and dashed up the stairs into the bathroom. It wasn't very far, but it was the retreat she needed. Emma splashed water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror a minute. This moment she didn't feel dark at all just confused and scared like that little girl who moved from foster home to foster home, never getting adopted. She opened her right palm and blinked, conjuring a pink box in her hand, a pregnancy test.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma came out of the bathroom. Killian was sitting on the sofa.

"Only a fool wouldn't run. I just tried to murder you."

"Yeah I noticed that but I couldn't leave you Emma. Despite it being in my best interest I can't leave you." Emma plopped down next to him on the sofa, staring off in a dazed expression. She handed him the small white tube.

Killian took it confused. It was some sort of white contraption with a cap on the end. There was a little screen in the middle with a plus sign in the center.

"Emma I don't know what this means."

"Go away Killian," she said waving her hand over him and making him vanish.

Killian appeared on the street out in front of Granny's. He looked to either side double checking where he was and then looked down again. He still had the mysterious white tube.

* * *

"I'm here. What do the Charmings need now?" said Regina bursting in the door.

"Shhhh…Neal is sleeping upstairs," spoke Snow in a hushed voice.

"It's me that needs you," said Killian pulling his still beating heart out of his jacket pocket.

"I assume that's yours." Regina asked.

"Aye, can you put it back in?"

"Do I need more then one guess as to who did this?"  
"Probably not."  
"It was Emma," spoke Snow in a hurry.

"Yeah I got that," snapped Regina.

"Can you put it back in?" Asked Killian

"Yes, but I don't think you want to do that. If she ripped it out once, she'll rip it out again. We better find a hiding spot." said Regina.

"No. I need my heart more now then ever for Emma. Without it I'll turn against her, there will be no hope for us."

"Fine. Have it your way pirate." Regina thrust his heart back into his chest and made a small x over his heart with her fingers. "There at least there's a protection spell now against her."

"She just ripped out your heart?" asked David. "For fun?"

"Aye, said she needed it to release Excalibur from the stone. She said everyone would be safe for ever if she did it…that I was the price she had to pay."  
"She was going to kill you? Oh David this is worse then we thought. She's gone completely dark!" cried Snow. David wrapped his arms around wife pulling her into his embrace.

"Why didn't she go through with it?" he asked.

"Don't know. She got sick and ran off."  
"She just ran off and left you with your heart?" asked Regina.

"Aye and she gave me this." Killian pulled out his mystery tube and handed it to Regina."I don't know if it's some sort of magical device or what but it seemed to make her pretty upset."

Regina looked at the white tube a second before handing it to David. David took it and turned it over once looking at it before showing Snow. All three of them were silent, exchanging knowing glances.

"Well? Do you know what it is?" It was Snow that finally broke the silence.

"Yes Killian. It's a pregnancy test. She's pregnant."


End file.
